


And so Farewell

by Tish



Category: Ancient Pompeii Graffiti
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: VIII.2 (in the basilica); 1852: Pyrrhus to his colleague Chius: I grieve because I hear you have died; and so farewell.





	And so Farewell

Pyrrhus sat upon a rock as the sun set. Shouts and thumps from the harbour receded as the workers unloaded their goods and carried them away. Laughter and music drifted down to him, noise that he blotted from his mind.

The stars arced overhead as he lay back. The gnawing sound in his stomach meant nothing for he had no appetite. One hand up, fingers brushing in front of a solitary star.

“So far away, little light, is that where you are now, Chius?” His words carried quietly in the warm night air, leaving him alone, eyes blurred with tears.


End file.
